


Celebrate

by ashes0909, FestiveFerret



Series: Held [51]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Feelings, M/M, Party, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: "We should have a party."





	Celebrate

“Yeah, it’ll be a year in March!” Steve grinned sappily over at Tony then frowned when he saw Tony’s furrowed brow.

“March?” Tony asked.

Bruce shrunk back. “I’m going to regret asking that, aren’t I?”

“Eeeyup,” Clint said from the couch.

“March?” Tony repeated. “You think our anniversary is in March?”

Steve shuffled, turning away a little from the others. “Well, yeah. March 8th.” He tried to beam the memory into Tony’s brain, but Tony was just staring at him. “We went, um, _out._ Dancing… the night before. And then the next day, you said, you know. That you were mine.”

Tony softened a little. “Really? That’s what you consider our anniversary? I mean, sure, we didn't actually have the exclusivity talk before that, but we were still dating.”

“I guess… I just don’t know where else to count it from.”

Tony considered Steve for a moment. “February 20th.”

“What happened on February 20th?”

Tony’s lips twitched into a smirk, and Steve swallowed hard, feeling the tips of his ears blush pink. Tony hooked a finger in Steve’s jacket pocket and tugged him close. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Steve’s ear. Steve’s heart hammered in his chest, his memory trying desperately to remember which wild, debauched, _dirty_ thing Tony was thinking of. “I found you, on a park bench, giving the fountain the Steve Rogers modesty touch, and I told you I wanted to be able to touch you whenever I wanted. And you said yes.” He hissed out a puff of warm air with the last word, and it shot straight to Steve’s core.

It took him a moment to steady himself, pulling back a little because they were in a room with Bruce and Clint and somehow Tony had made that as head-spinning and gut-twisting as it had been the first time around.

“What about your first kiss?” Bruce offered from his chair by the window. “That’s a nice anniversary.”

“Or the first time you did more than kiss,” Clint said, tipping his head over the back of the couch to smirk at them.

Steve shot him a disapproving look, but Tony tipped his head in consideration. “Hey, J. When was our first kiss?”

“February 18th.”

“And the -” Steve cut Tony off with a glare. “The, um, camera day,” Tony finished carefully. Clint snorted from the couch, and Steve gave up on suppressing the blush that was breaking up his neck like a wildfire.

“February 25th,” JARVIS answered, his voice tactfully neutral. Steve wondered if the AI had to roll through their collection of home videos to find the dates, or if he knew them in some other way.

“I guess it depends if you want it to be sooner or later,” Bruce said with a shrug.

Steve turned to Tony and found him looking at him. He honestly wasn’t sure. He’d always thought of the 8th as when he really _got_ Tony, but it was true, he had him before that, he just didn’t know it yet. Or wasn’t sure yet. Looking back, with what he knew now, it was painfully obvious that Tony had jumped in this with both feet from the start - but when was the start?

The elevator door opened, and Natasha breezed in, a book and a mug in her hands. She stopped in the doorway when they all turned to look at her.

“What?”

“We’re trying to figure out when Steve and Tony’s anniversary is,” Clint offered from the couch.

“It’s this Friday,” Natasha said without hesitation, settling at the table with her book and mug.

Steve gaped at her. “What?”

“So soon?” Tony asked.

Nat raised a cool eyebrow at them. “Yes. It’s February 2nd. We had that mission in Brazil with that crazy guy and the -” Nat made a gesture with her arm, and they all nodded. “And Steve, apparently, noticed for the first time how hot Tony is, and the two of you were eye-fucking on the quinjet all the way back to New York. I don’t give a shit if you didn’t touch for another six years - that’s when it all started.”

Nat caught Steve’s eye and then dropped her gaze down to Tony’s wrist and back up to Steve. His breath hitched, and he struggled to control his expression. Nat picked up her book, and Steve turned to Tony, slowly rolling his eyes up his chest and to his face. When Steve finally reached them, Tony’s eyes were dark and his jaw was tight.

They both remembered it - the way Steve had noticed the cuff around Tony’s wrist, the chain binding it to the suitcase. How their eyes had met, and Tony had smirked; he’d known then. Steve had no idea back then, what he was falling into, but if he was honest with himself, Nat was right. He’d jumped off a cliff that day with no parachute, and the rest was all inevitable, really.

“Friday?” Tony managed to breathe out, and Steve nodded slowly. Then Tony grinned, the smile spreading slowly across his face. He reached out and grabbed Steve’s hand, then deftly slipped his hand up until his fingers circled Steve’s wrist lightly. His grin darkened, deepened, and Steve felt arousal throb low in his gut. “We should have a party.”

**

“You know, Stark. Non-married couples don’t normally have anniversary parties,” Clint said around his hot pink crazy straw.

“Yeah, well I’m not normal.” Tony shot a wink to Steve then pushed his sunglasses up his nose. “And we have a lot to celebrate this year, Legolas.”

“Well, I’m happy for any excuse to use a fancy straw.” Clint grinned, teeth clenching around the plastic.

“Of course you are,” Tony said to Clint, before Steve felt Tony’s hand slip into his. Tony led them towards the dance floor, stopping to stand at the edge.

Steve watched Thor sway Jane to the live band’s rendition of “At Last.” Pepper and Rhodey were dancing too. Nat stood on the other side of the dancefloor, swaying to the music.

And there was something about having them all here, at the club where he and Tony had first danced, that made him marvel at how far they’d come as a couple.

Tony leaned in close, and Steve suppressed a shudder. “You looked absolutely edible under the lights that night back in March. Everyone wanted their hands on you, and what did you want?”

Steve knew what Tony wanted him to say, and Steve always wanted to give him everything he wanted. Steve stepped close, brought his lips to Tony’s ear, slipping a nuzzle against his cheek because they could, because everyone here was a friend and the whole world knew about them now. He nuzzled again. “I wanted you, Tony. Wanted you to watch if you wanted, to come and cut in when you wanted.”

“Yeah,” Tony whispered back, the puff of his words against Steve’s lips. “You liked being on display for me. God, you’re filthy, how you’ll do anything for me.”

He would. Anything. Steve’s fingers twitching in Tony’s hold, eager to touch somewhere less innocent. “Yes, Ton--”

“Rich people food!” Clint stormed passed them, to where the kitchen staff was coming out of swinging doors with tray after tray of food, taking up four whole tables. There was a meat carving station and a mini salad bar with more balls of cheese than Steve had ever seen in his life. Shrimp cocktail and his stomach rumbled at the sight of deep fried mac n cheese balls.

Clint had jostled Steve further into Tony’s arms on his way to the food, but Tony hadn’t even seemed to bother looking up at Clint or at the food. He was looking at Steve, and when Steve met his gaze, Tony kissed him and held him even tighter in his arms. Steve felt his face flush, but he took a deep breath. Their friends were all around them, and it was proving harder than he thought to keep his erection at bay, especially with the weight of his collar against his thigh.

“Hey boys,” Nat crowed as she walked up to them. “Having a good evening?”

Tony turned Steve in his arms so that they both faced Natasha, and Steve tingled like he always did whenever Tony manhandled him. Steve rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, and he knew his smile was dopey, but he couldn’t be bothered to put on a facade. “The best.”

Nat snorted, ran an affectionate hand over Steve’s hair, and smirked towards Tony. “His collar is in his pocket, isn’t it?”

Tony chuckled, and Steve felt relaxed enough, between Tony’s arms and Nat’s knowing smile, to nod to Nat. “That it is.”

“Cheeky,” she said, patting his chest and Tony’s arm before heading towards the food.

“I’m glad we did this,” Steve said. “Even if non-married couples don’t normally have anniversary parties,” he teased, just to watch the lights dance in Tony’s eyes as he growled and pulled Steve in for a quick kiss.

“Keep talking like that,” Tony said, pulling away from Steve’s lips, “And you’re asking for trouble.”

A jolt of anticipation shot to Steve’s core at the thought of what kind of “trouble” Tony might give him. “You like me devious,” Steve reminded him.

“Well, we both know that’s true.” Tony pulled their bodies flush together again, before stepping away just as fast and turning to lead them to the food. Steve nearly whined at the loss of contact, and Tony turned to look at him over his shoulder, like he could read Steve’s mind. “Come on and feed yourself, or I’m going to have to do it for you.”

Steve almost stumbled in his step but managed to say, “Okay,” with an even voice, and he was surprised to see a light blush tint Tony’s cheeks.

“I thought about doing that, one time,” Tony confessed.  “But we hadn’t even kissed, and how do you ask to feed someone you haven’t even tasted yet?”

Steve counted to ten and grabbed them plates to distract himself from the sudden rush of blood to his cock. “With the pizza?” Steve asked, handing a plate to Tony before putting some puff pastries that looked to be stuffed with meat on his own. “A bunch of the team was there, right? And -- well, you know, I knelt by your feet for the first time.”

Tony leaned in to put some steak he’d sliced on Steve’s plate. “That’s the one,” he said into the space between them. No one was nearby to hear, but Steve felt a little rush at talking so openly in front of the others about their private lives, but why should he? This was a night _for_ them.

“I remember…” Steve couldn’t pull his gaze away from Tony’s. He remembered everything they’d done together, every touch, every command, and it was like he could feel every one of those moments on his skin now. Ghosts of whips and fingers, chains and lips danced over him like a lightshow until he was wound tight and halfway to desperate already.

When Steve stopped moving, caught up in his memories, Tony took his plate and filled it for him then led him over to mingle with their friends at nearby tables. They chatted, though Steve found he could barely focus on the conversation, forgetting his food entirely as his attention narrowed into Tony-only tunnel vision. He slipped his hand in his pocket and stroked his thumb over the leather and vibranium braid.

Soon everyone was full, and full of alcohol, and following the music towards the dancefloor. But Tony held back, leaning one hip against the table, and Steve stayed with him, caught in Tony’s orbit. Tony’s eyes fell to Steve’s full plate, then he lifted a stuffed mushroom between two fingers and held it out in offer. Steve’s mouth fell open, and Tony placed the food on his tongue, eyes locked together. Knowing Tony would take care of his needs let Steve close his eyes and revel in the snap of mushroom flavour, the creamy cheese, and the soft slide of Tony’s fingers over his lips. Tony worked his way through the entire plate until Steve was warm and fed and sinking even deeper into the small, cozy centre of his world where everything was _Tony._

The music changed, and as the tempo picked up so did the dancing. Tony watched the swaying, laughing, twirling group with a soft smile on his face. Clint and Darcy were cutting a swathe through the dancefloor, and Bucky must have had a bit too much whiskey - which was a lot for him - because his hands were all over Nat’s waist.

“Done?” Tony asked, and when Steve nodded, he grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the dancefloor to join the others. Tony made a show of it, twirling Steve for a moment, but then they settled back into each other’s embrace and started to sway to the music. On the small of his back, Tony’s hand led them in a neat circle, proficient, and Steve settled easily into Tony’s lead, floating into the calm that flushed through him whenever Tony took control of him.

It wasn’t long before Tony shifted them out of the centre of the mass of dancing bodies and to the darkened edge of the dancefloor. “How are you feeling, love?” Tony asked softly.

“Perfect,” Steve breathed, dimly surprised at how hard it had become to move his tongue.

Tony’s hip ground against Steve’s, pushing the collar against his thigh and making his breath catch. “The things I want to do to you… I should have plugged you up again, should have been driving you crazy all night with my finger on a button.”

Steve groaned. “You’re driving me crazy anyway.”

“What do you want when we get home? Cuffs? Chains? I could make you feel my crop or maybe make you wait until I’ve covered you in as much of my come as I want before I get you off.”

 _“Tony...”_ The temperature in the club skyrocketed as Tony murmured into Steve’s ear.

“Maybe you want me to take you by the hair and fuck your mouth until I’m satisfied, but leave you panting, begging, wanting.”

The thrill of having such an intense, private moment while surrounded by their friends was tipping Steve off his axis. At any moment, someone could call them over, demand their attention, and as heady as the potential humiliation of being caught out was, knowing that Tony would handle it, handle him, protect him, settled him again. “I want it all,” he managed to say and Tony’s arms tightened around him.

“You’ll have it all, darling, but tonight we’re staying here until the last guest has gone home.”

**

By the time they were in the elevator at the tower, headed up towards the penthouse, Steve was so on edge he could hardly breathe. Tony’s hands danced all over him, pulling his shirt out of his waistband, undoing a few buttons, tracing the curve of his neck with one finger. And he was still _talking._

“You were so good for me, baby, so patient.” Tony worked the rest of the buttons open. The elevator chimed, and Tony dragged Steve with him by his shirt, as he walked backwards into the penthouse. “The things I want to do to you…”

“Tony,” Steve whined, letting himself be dragged into their bedroom. He was rock hard, had been since the last guest had slipped out of the door, and yet he was so overwhelmed by Tony’s laser-focus on him that he wasn’t even sure he could handle being touched, as badly as he wanted it. “I - I need -” He was slipping already, dipping down into a haze of words and Tony’s hands and _promise._

Tony shoved Steve’s shirt to the floor and tugged at his belt. “God, you’re so gorgeous. A year in, and that never gets old. I will never get sick of looking at you.”

“Nugh -” Steve was dizzy, lightheaded. He felt drunk even though he knew he couldn’t be. But he was - drunk on Tony. A whole year he’d had this wonderful man in his life. He watched Tony strip off his own clothes, and he was overcome with the need to thank him, for giving him all of this, for showing him a kind of love he didn’t even know he could feel.

Finally naked, Tony caught Steve’s eye and smiled. “Steve -” but hearing his name fall off those lips was all he could bear; Steve fell to his knees. His body hummed with the rightness of being here, at Tony’s feet. It felt like it took an hour to rake his gaze up from the floor to find Tony’s face. He was wide-eyed, lips parted.

Tony reached out a rested two fingers on the edge of Steve’s jaw. “What’s your safeword, sweetheart?”

“Colonel,” Steve mumbled. It felt like he had to dredge the word up from somewhere deep inside him.

“Good boy.” Steve thrummed under the praise. “Is this too much? Are you okay?” Tony’s voice was so soft it took Steve a moment to parse through the words, floating in the gentleness of the sound.

“I -” He didn’t know how to say it except for, “I love you, Tony.”

Tony crouched down in front of him and stroked the pad of his thumb along his cheek. “I love you too.”

“Please touch me,” Steve begged.

“Of course.” Tony let his fingers fall to Steve’s neck, drawing a line over Steve’s throat that his collar would have followed, but instead of taking it out of the pocket of Steve’s discarded pants, he eased him up to his feet and on to the bed. Tony guided Steve onto his back, stretched out across the sheets. He mapped out a constellation of kisses up Steve’s thighs and over his stomach.

Steve let out a long, shuddering breath and sunk into the touch. The wild, burning need that Tony had lit within him at the party softened to a warm glow in his core, radiating from every place that Tony’s mouth or fingers landed.

He took his time, working his way up over Steve’s hip, across his stomach, and over his ribs. “You’re so beautiful,” Tony murmured. “So good for me.” There was a distant click then Tony eased Steve’s leg up, hooking his hand under his knee and pushing until it bent. Slick fingers found Steve’s hole, and Steve arched into the touch, shivering. The glowing embers crackled and blazed as Tony worked him open, robbing Steve’s breath and pushing him back towards desperate. But just when he felt he couldn't take any more, Tony was there, pressing his cock into him in one slick, slow slide, stretching Steve out, filling him up. “You okay?” Tony asked, biting his lip as a groan rumbled out of his chest.

“Yes, Tony,” was all Steve could say, maybe all he could ever say. He was more than okay, he was perfect.

Tony’s hands found each of Steve’s wrists and circled them, just the way the cuffs did, but soft and warm and human. He pressed them into the pillow above Steve’s head, using the leverage to curve Steve into the perfect shape to slide deep inside him with every roll of his hips. Tony was talking again, whispering praises in Steve’s ear, but he couldn’t make out the words anymore, just the shape: the pleasure of hearing he was good, the utter calm of knowing he was safe, owned.

Steve’s pleasure built with every thrust, and when he reached the peak, he held on, waiting, coiled, until Tony pressed his lips to Steve’s and said, “Come for me.”

He broke like a window shattering, unable to catch his breath as wave after wave drowned him. Tony kissed him through his orgasm, never altering his pace, somehow punishing, even as slow and steady as it was. Just when Steve thought his vision would white out from overstimulation, Tony pulled back, running a soothing hand over Steve’s chest as it heaved with gasping breaths.

Tony rolled them over, spooning Steve from behind, and for a moment, Tony seemed more focused on wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling into the back of his neck. “I love you.” He bit at his nape. “Feel so good.” He kissed behind his ear. “All night, Steve, you looked so happy.” A noise came from deep in Tony’s chest, almost a growl. “I love when you’re happy, Steve, so beautiful--” Tony pushed back inside and cut himself off with a gasp.

Steve was surrounded by Tony, his arms, his scent, the lingering afterglow tingling under his skin, the feel of him moving deep inside him. Steve grabbed Tony’s arm where it curved around his neck and buried his face in Tony’s skin. He could tell Tony wouldn’t last long, the evening of flirting and touching and bringing Steve off building quickly with each increasingly frantic thrust. He fell over the edge with a string of _mine, mine, mine_ on his lips. And Steve pressed _yours, yours, yours_ into Tony’s arm.

Time passed as they caught their breath in each other's arms, pressing soft kisses into the crevices of each others bodies. “I can’t believe it’s been a year.” Steve managed to breathe out against Tony’s skin. “It feels like forever and a day at the same time.”

Tony stroked his fingers in a long line up Steve’s spine. His breath ghosted across Steve’s cheek. “Here’s to another year, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today was a double post so make sure to hit next! <3


End file.
